


six degrees of separation

by bongjaehyunz



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongjaehyunz/pseuds/bongjaehyunz





	six degrees of separation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sungyooni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyooni/gifts).



It's been exactly a month since Daeyeol and Sungyoon called it quits, each moving on with their own separate lives. Daeyeol thought it would've been easy, like in the books and movies, it couldn't be that hard to get over someone. The last few weeks of their relationship had been a blur, passing by so quickly Daeyeol barely remembers what had happened. Maybe it was best that they broke up over a phone call, Daeyeol couldn't imagine looking into Sungyoon's eyes, as the latter broke things off. Daeyeol thought himself to be strong, but he was not that strong. Daeyeol went around doing things as he always did, taking a quick shower in the morning before changing into a fresh new suit, then heading to work. Just like how he did when they were still dating. 

 

Daeyeol took up extra load at work, subconsciously hoping it'll take his mind off things, even for a little while. These numerous 'little whiles' might just be what Daeyeol needs to truly forget the 6 years he spent with Sungyoon. Just a little while more, he thought, he pushed those feelings of grief back, praying that they'd fade out when he came back to finally accept them in the near future. 

 

Daeyeol's friends brought the party to his place, booze and music to drown out the feelings. Occasionally, they'd pop an 'Are you okay?' or 'How are you holding up?', to which Daeyeol responds with his forced smile, "It's better this way, I'm happier than I ever was, it's okay." Daeyeol knows it isn't, but he wasn't ready to face those feelings, not now, maybe not ever. Daeyeol does many things to get his mind wandering to other places, so it never comes back home to his broken heart. He truly was doing these things out of desperation. 

 

They said there was six degrees of separation. Daeyeol wonders which degree he was at, as he lies in bed, motionless. He misses Sungyoon's scent, he misses cuddling in bed with Sungyoon after a long day, he misses waking up to Sungyoon's blissful smile. He misses Sungyoon, his Sungyoon. 

 

When Daeyeol finally let's the reality he's been avoiding, sink it, all the feelings came rushing in, all at once. His heart was broken, that was the first degree. He could feel the burning ache in his chest, as though someone had ripped his heart out, stomped on it, and placed the broken pieces back in messily. It hurts to know that Sungyoon wouldn't be there when he was sick, when he was having a bad day, or when he simply needed a hug. Daeyeol mopes around the house for the next three days, desperately trying to find his ground again, but every time he tried to get back up, the earth shakes and he finds himself helpless all over again. 

 

Sungyoon was Daeyeol's entire world. He didn't express himself very often, but everyone had ought to know how much Sungyoon meant to him. In this world that change was fundamental, Sungyoon stood strong, never changing as every season passed. Daeyeol loved that about him, that no matter what happened, Daeyeol could come home to something familiar. But now his world is in shambles. 

 

A week later, Daeyeol finally gets a grip. He's okay again, he tells himself, he's alright, he's strong, he's over it. Daeyeol gets back to work after being out of the office for a week, his colleagues throwing words of concern, to which he responded with a polite nod. It's going to be alright, someone new will come along, and Daeyeol would only realise how stupid he was to think that Sungyoon was the one meant for him. Daeyeol smiles again, at the little things like he always did, at his own successes which were highlighted by the higher authorities. Daeyeol was normal again. 

 

It was a Friday night, Daeyeol's friends had invited him over for a gathering. Daeyeol agreed, of course, he had to show them he was fine, that he was human again. "You alright, hyung?" Youngtaek was the first to pop the question this time, his eyes filled with worry. Daeyeol nodded with a small smile, "I'm fine, I'm alright. I'm over it. You can introduce someone to me already!" He tried to make a joke, earning a nervous giggle from his friends. "Then it'll be fine right...? We invited Sungyoon hyung over too." Donghyun was cautious with his words, hanging around Daeyeol had been like crossing a minefield, not knowing when you'll trigger something. Daeyeol's stomach turned as he heard the name he tried so hard to push out of his mind. "I'm f-fine." Daeyeol clenched his fist at his sides, palms turning clammy. Cold sweat trickled down the sides of his face, his toes felt numb, his head spinning, "I'm fine." He said it louder this time, through clenched teeth. 

 

The doorbell rang and Youngtaek went to open the door, welcoming the new guests. Daeyeol never took his eyes off Sungyoon the moment he stepped through the door. There he was, looking so perfect as usual, his smile ever so bright, he seemed to be glowing. He must've been living well, Daeyeol thought, there was no reason not to, right? Daeyeol's heart clenched as his stomach turned, his hand immediately raising to cover his mouth, "I-I think I'm going to be sick." Daeyeol made a run for the washroom, emptying his stomach of whatever he had for dinner. Behind Sungyoon, was a man Daeyeol had never seen before, a man taller, more handsome than Daeyeol, a person that made Sungyoon happier than Daeyeol did. 

 

Daeyeol thought he was over it, he thought he had let Sungyoon go, but seeing him with someone else opened a wound he thought had healed. Daeyeol lost his strength in all of his limbs as he leaned against the wall and slowly slid down until he sat on the wet floor, his hands still covering his mouth to suppress the sobs. 

 

At night, Daeyeol dreamt of Sungyoon. He looked beautiful as always, surreal, but he was there, in front of Daeyeol, with his hand outstretched. Daeyeol reached forward without hesitation, only to find his hands slipping through Sungyoon's. He grasped at it desperately, he couldn't let Sungyoon go again. 

 

Daeyeol woke up, finding himself breaking into cold sweat. Tears and sweat mixing and rolling down the sides of his face. It was then he knew, he had reached the sixth degree of separation, where no matter what, Daeyeol would still take Sungyoon back, without hesitation, without consideration, because there wasn't going to be anyone like Sungyoon, because Sungyoon was the one. He was Daeyeol's. 


End file.
